The Warrior of Balance
by Avery0401
Summary: This story explores the backstory of Neonlight, the deputy of BayClan. Join me as we look into her past, the present and the possible future.


This story was written by multiple people and it was also posted on an app called Warriors Amino.

Story created by:Avery

Writing: Bubble Tea, Nightshade and Avery

Art:Finchwhisper

Characters:

_Delois, the spirit of Nature_: a forest green she-cat with brown markings and bright green eyes. A part of her tail is missing do to a battle that happened when she was alive

_Lifa, the Spirit of Life_: A short-furred, white tom with pale yellow markings and green eyes

_Arucane, the Spirit of Fire_: A flame colored she-cat with a flowing mane with colors of fire. She has amber eyes.

_Akr, the Spirit of Leaffall and Leafbare_: a gray tom with brown paws and tailtips. His markings change to ice blue when the seasons change. His eyes change too but they are the oposite color of the markings.

_Baní, the Spirit of Death_: a lean, short-furred, black she-cat with a skull covering most of her face. She has dark blue eyes

_Svell, the Spirit of Ice_: a thick furred, skiny white tom with ice blue eyes

_Eldhrimner, the Spirit of Newleaf and Greenleaf_: a green tom with a blue underbelly and tail. He has yellow eyes and a flower shaped necklace.

_Solus, the Spirit of Light_: a skinny yellow she-cat with flame colored flowing hair on her head and tailtip. Her eyes are dark orange.

_Sundavar_, _the Spirit of Darkness_: a violet she-cat with dark blue flowing hair with sparkling stars and royal blue eyes.

_The Bearer_-unknown gender and appearance

Prolouge

A cave in a forest had shattered rocks in front of the entrance blocking it but inside is were the story starts...inside there is a wide and big cave system with none other than cats living inside it but some may ask, how does a cat survive in a cave? Well to put it simply the crystals within contain the cats' special powers each with different things from life to death and each Spirit lives in there own cave system or hollow but the one thing they all have in common is that the Spirit of Nature, Delois is their supreme leader...

Cats seemed to be gathering from all different hollows to discuss something. Their leader seemed tense but she called the meeting.. "All cats big and small, fire and water, light and dark, come together for a clan meeting!"

Delois cleared her throat, looking around at the other Hallows. "As you all know, our current Bearer of the Hallows' life is near it's end. Although this is a tragedy, we must choose who their Successor will be out of the two kits." She said, her voice echoing around the cave. "We should choose their Successor carefully. Keep in mind the responsibilities the Successor will have, as well as the challenges they will face." Delois said, concluding her speech.

After a few moments of silence, Lifa responded saying, "I believe we should chose the wisest of the two kits, because they will be the most responsible and capable Successor." Arucane shook her head in disagreement. "They are only kits, how can we tell who the wisest is?" She replied. "Yeah, besides, it should be the one who is stronger." Akr responded matter-of-factly. As the other members of the Hallows voiced their opinion, the discussion became an argument.

"Not everything is about strength you know." Eldhrimner pointed out. "Then it should be the smartest of the two." Solus said. "No it should be the most physically capable like Akr said." Baní said. "We already said that you need more than just strength." Svell said, irritated. "Well smarts alone won't save you either." Akr argued. "It would be better if we could wait until they were older to see which kit would wield this power responsibly." Solus sighed. "Yeah, well we don't have the luxury!" Baní pointed out.

"We should all calm down, and think this through." Sundavar suggested, trying to gain control of the situation. "That's what we're doing! I haven't heard you suggest anything!" Arucane growled, rejoining the argument. "Well I haven't had a chance to over all of your yowling!" Sundavar spat back, getting annoyed. "Sundavar's right, you guys are all acting like kits!" Lifa said. "We're getting off topic! We need to figure out who should inherit the Hallows!" Eldhimner said in an aggitated voice. "Feel free to enlighten us then Eldhirmner! Who should inherit the Hallows?" Svell hissed, digging her claws into the ground.

Chaos soon spread along the cave. Flames flickered in the air, ice spread on the ground, making everything slippery. The crystals were covered in darkness halfway, while the other half was shining brightly, almost blinding. There were vines with flowers on one side of the cave, while snow covered the other side.

"Enough!"their leader shouted, stomping her paws to return the cave to normal. They all went silent. "Since y'all can't come to an agreement, I suppose I should suggest a solution. We should split the powers among the Successors."she meowed, her tail lashing. The Hallows paid attention to her, not making a sound. "Lifa, Arucane, Eldhrimner and Solus, you'll guide the Light Successor. Baní, Svell, Akr, Sundavar and me will guide the Dark Successor. Does everyone agree?"the green and brown she-cat asked, looking around the cave. Murmurs of agreement filled the cave. "Then the meeting is concluded."Delois announced, as the other Hallows faded away. Delois faded away, traveling into the dream of the Bearer.

The Bearer was padding along a beautifull field of flowers. "Your time is coming soon..."the voice of Delois caused the cat turn toward her. "The Successors will carry on the legacy.."her voice echoed through the field. "W-what do you mean?"they asked. "All will be discovered in due time. You'll know when the time comes."as soon as Delois said that, she faded away. The Bearer jolted awake, their heartbeat quickened. They took a few deep breaths, calming down slowly. Their deep, shifting blue gaze stared up at the sky longingly.

To be continued...

So here is the prolouge! The first chapter will be out depending on how much time me and my friends have bacause of school and stuff.


End file.
